The present invention relates in general to quantum well optical nonlinear devices and, more particularly, to such devices in which an applied bias electric field produces a quadratic nonlinear optical susceptibility suitable for enhancing optical three-wave interactions, such as, harmonic generation, sum or difference frequency generation and parametric amplification or oscillation.